S'assumer
by Lacrymae
Summary: Ginny et Harry ont discuté. Rien ne va plus dans leur couple. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser Harry se replier sur lui même, la jolie rouquine demande de l'aide au meilleur ami de son nouveau petit ami : le Prince des Serpentard.GW/TN RW/BZ HP/DM HG/SS


Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau One Shot ... et oui encore ... celui là j'ai eu la flemme de le découper, donc je vous le mets d'une seule traite. je l'aime tout en me disant qu'encore une fois les personnages ont agi de leur propre volonté sans me demander mon avis mais bon ...

Pour les RAR du dernier chapitre d'Emeraudes, je répondrais quand je posterais un nouveau one shot sur le couple en question xD ou par MP si c'est vraiment urgent, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez...

HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM

Harry réprima un tremblement. Drago sourit, mesquin, depuis la table des Serpentard, dardant son regard acier sur le brun, qui l'observait surpris. Drago avait travaillé tout l'été sur son sort. Il était content de son petit effet. Il finit son déjeuner, ignorant Pansy qui le suivait et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il sema la jeune fille dans les couloirs de Poudlard et rejoignit le chemin qu'Harry devait prendre pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Le blond espérait seulement que son brun serait seul. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Harry surgit à l'angle du couloir, seul et visiblement pressé. Il l'attira à lui et le coinça dans le couloir sombre dans lequel il s'était caché pour l'attendre.

- Mon nouveau sort te plait, j'espère … susurra le blond, à l'oreille du brun.

- Malefoy, souffla Harry.

- Peut-être qu'une autre démonstration ? demanda Malefoy.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il sentit distinctement les lèvres magiques qui se posaient sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il retint un gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu préférerais peut-être de vraies lèvres …

Harry se sentit poussé plus loin dans le couloir sombre et bientôt il ne distingua plus que les yeux gris de son bourreau.

- Pourquoi moi ? réclama-t-il, moitié gémissant.

- Parce que … j'aime avoir les gens à genoux devant moi … et puis c'est encore mieux si c'est le seul qui me tient tête …

- Tu me feras pas baissé l'échine, cingla Harry.

- Non, mais je vais te prendre comme une catin, Potter …

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy n'était pas sérieux, si ? Harry ne l'avait encore jamais fais, avec qui que ce soit … Il avait discuté avec Ginny, tout les deux ça ne marchait pas, alors ils avaient discuté, et Ginny lui avait remis les pendules à l'heure, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais elle avait promis de l'aider, il ne s'attendait pas à Malefoy. Où Ginny avait trouvé ce type ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment Ginny l'avait-il convaincu ? D'accord Harry le trouvait beau, très beau même, mais il ne voulait pas d'une relation d'un soir, il voulait plus. Il sentit soudain les mains fines du Serpentard se glisser sous son pull, il frissonna et contracta son ventre, gémissant doucement. Il sentit Drago s'arrêter et darder sur lui un regard que le brun ne comprit pas. Il sentit une main caresser son visage. A la grande surprise d'Harry, le blond lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, se contentant se caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Il glissa sa main droite dans la nuque du brun et approfondit, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, faisant sortir sa langue et caressant sa lèvre inférieure avec. Dans un gémissement Harry ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue du Serpentard se glisser à l'intérieur et caresser la sienne. Il gémit plus fort, et entoura la nuque du blond de ses bras, il sentait ses jambes le lâcher, Drago embrassait tellement bien. Le jeune blond s'écarta doucement, ne lâchant pas les lèvres rougies du brun, il dispensa des baisers tantôt torrides et amoureux, tantôt doux et taquins sur la mâchoire du brun, descendant dans son cou, y déposant la marque de sa propriété.

- Malefoy, gémit Harry, sentant le blond s'enflammer.

Le blond s'écarta et observa son brun, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

- Tu sais, je crois que je hais Théodore, il avait raison, je n'aurais jamais du accepter la demande de la rouquine … lâcha-t-il.

- Je me doutais bien que Ginny y était pour quelque chose … soupira Harry. Que t'a-t-elle promis en échange ? Tu ne fais rien sans rien …

- Toi, répondit franchement le blond.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Elle est venue, un jour, à la bibliothèque l'année dernière, et elle s'est installée à contre cœur à notre table, il ne restait plus que celle là où il restait une place. Théo la fixait étrangement, elle a finit par le regarder, et ils ont commencé à parler de tout et de rien, au final, elle nous a aidé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et nous en Potion, on est sortit vers le lac, puis Blaise a lancé la conversation sur toi, elle a changé du tout au tout, et nous a parlé de toi, elle allait du rire au larme sans raison, et Théo a finit par demander si tu n'étais pas gay. J'en aurais sauté de joie quand elle l'a confirmé … Théo a éclaté de rire et il lui a balancé que moi aussi et Blaise a renchérit que je me sentais seul ces derniers temps. Ils ont monté un plan pour nous mettre ensemble …

- Je ne veux pas d'un plan couchage, argua Harry.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, soupira Drago. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, moi non plus …

- Ron va faire une syncope …

- Je suis pas sur que d'apprendre que la rouquine sort avec Théo sera pour l'aider … et encore moins le fait que Blaise s'intéresse à lui, se moqua le blond.

Le brun sourit. Il était heureux que Ginny ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime. Il avait eu très peur qu'elle prenne mal son homosexualité, mais si elle était heureuse, alors il l'était aussi.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda encore le brun.

- Parce que tu me résistes, et qu'on ne résiste pas à un Malefoy, et surtout pas à moi, et puis, parce que c'est toi aussi … répondit Drago. Et toi, pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop … c'est nouveau pour moi, rougit le brun.

- T'inquiète pas, alors, on avancera à ton rythme, sourit le blond, faisant rougir encore plus le brun.

Drago caressa doucement sa joue, il s'avança doucement et saisit délicatement les lèvres du brun.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? demanda-t-il, doucement.

- Apprend moi à t'embrasser, osa répondre le brun, timide.

Le blond sourit, et s'approcha de nouveau du brun, caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Laisses toi aller, et fais moi ce qui t'a plut que je te fasse, expliqua le blond.

Il laissa le brun faire. Harry sourit timidement, essayant de l'imiter, il caressa tendrement ses lèvres des siennes. Tendrement il glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui, le Serpentard passa ses bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs corps. Le Gryggondor passa sa langue sur les lèvres gonflées de Drago qui entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser entrer, laissant leurs langues s'unirent pour leur plus grand plaisir. Les mains du brun allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux blond et lisses, il gémit en sentant celles du Serpentard passé sous son pull et sa chemise, caressant sa chute de rein. Il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure du blond, s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Drago le plaqua gentiment sur le mur, le soutenant alors qu'il sentait les jambes d'Harry flancher. Il griffa légèrement les reins du brun et finit par s'écarter, le souffle haletant, tout comme son vis-à-vis. Le blond fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre plat et finement musclé du brun, et remonta jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il pinça provoquant un râle de bien être chez le Gryffondor.

- Tu apprends vite … alors, quoi d'autre ? fit Drago, sensuel.

- Tout, apprends moi tout … siffla Harry, à bout de souffle sous les attouchements du blond.

Harry se sentait si bien, il avait soif d'apprendre tout ce que le blond pouvait lui enseigner, il serait un élève assidu et enjoué, pourvu que l'aristocrate continue ses caresses. Il sentit des lèvres courir sur sa gorge, une langue lécha la marque violacée à la base de son cou. Puis il ne sentit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis les mains du blond réapparurent à sa ceinture qu'elles débouclèrent. Puis il sentit la braguette de son pantalon s'ouvrir.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, ayant peur de la réponse de Drago.

- Du bien, Harry, du bien, répondit le blond.

Drago baissa le pantalon, puis embrassa la bosse que formait le boxer noir, faisant crier le brun.

- Hum, hypersensible, apprécia le Serpentard.

- Drago !!! supplia le brun.

Il se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier encore alors qu'il sentait à nouveau la langue taquine à travers le tissu de son boxer. Le blond sourit et baissa avec lenteur le boxer. Puis il fit glisser sa langue sur l'érection humide qui lui faisait face. Le Rouge et Or se cambra et retint un cri.

- Drago, arrête, pas ça … Drago … supplia Harry.

- Ça te déplait ? demanda le blond.

- Non, je …

- Tu ne viendras que quand je te le dirais, ordonna Drago, et le brun ne pu que lui obéir.

- Drago, gémit Harry.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas, il continua à passer sa langue le long de l'érection, plutôt longue de son brun. Il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'entre ses bourses qui se contactèrent sous le doux assaut. Harry ne retenait plus ses cris, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. Le Serpentard sourit et le prit délicatement en bouche. Harry hurla en sentant l'humidité de la bouche de Drago qui l'entourait. Il agrippa nerveusement les cheveux du blond et accompagna ses mouvements de bouche de son bassin. Drago gloussa et tendit ses mains vers son visage, et lui fit lécher trois de ses doigts. Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait l'esprit trop embué pour réfléchir, aussi obtempéra-t-il. Et puis si Drago le lui demandait c'est bien qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Quand l'aristocrate eut jugé que le Survivant en avait fait assez, il retira ses doigts de sa bouche et les glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale qui gémit plus fort encore. Il glissa les doigts humides entre les fesses fermes du Gryffondor qui frémit. Il inséra un premier doigt tout en douceur. Le brun semblait anesthésié, il sentit à peine la sensation d'inconfort que lui procurait le doigt en lui. En revanche il cria de douleur en sentant le deuxième doigt entrer. Il oublia cependant vite la douleur quand le blond accentua ses mouvements de langue sur son sexe.

- Drago … je vais venir … souffla Harry.

- Viens, répondit Drago en insérant le troisième doigt.

Harry hurla tout à la fois de douleur et de plaisir alors que les doigts allaient et venaient en lui au même rythme que la bouche de Drago sur son sexe. Il se répandit dans la bouche de Drago qui avala le tout comme un précieux nectar. Il se releva et regarda son Gryffondor reprendre son souffle. Pour l'instant le Serpentard ne jugeait pas bon d'aller plus loin, c'était trop intime pour faire ça dans un couloir de l'école. Il avait trop de respect pour Harry pour lui faire ça. Il enlaça son Gryffondor, lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

- Drago, gémit-il, à la limite des pleurs, s'accrochant à la nuque de son Serpentard.

- Chut, mon Amour, chut … je t'aime … chuchota Drago.

- Je … je me sens faible …

- Je sais, c'est normal, répondit Drago, appuies toi sur moi, je t'emmène dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête, et le blond le rhabilla. Puis ils partirent vers la chambre de Préfet de Drago, heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, et que tout le monde était en cours. Drago n'avait pas cours, il commençait par potion dans deux heures. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas cour de la matinée. Le Gryffondor découvrit pour la première fois la chambre des Préfets en Chef. Drago l'emmena avec le sourire vers sa chambre, snobant celle de la Préfète, Hermione Granger. Harry suivit son Serpentard, hypnotisé par le regard acier que lui lançait son homologue. Il se laissa tirer vers la chambre du blond en souriant. Comme il s'y attendait elle était aux couleurs de Serpentard. Un bureau large en bois d'ébène croulait sous les dossiers rangés par matière du blond. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce. Les draps de soie verte étaient refais de peu. Drago referma la porte derrière son Gryffondor et l'enlaça par derrière, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il l'embrassa à la base du cou, le laissant détailler la pièce à son aise.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu trop Serpentard, répondit Harry, un brin ironique.

Le blond éclata de rire et le retourna pour lui faire face. Il resserra son étreinte autour du brun qui nicha sa tête dans son cou.

- En fait, tu es quelqu'un de très tactile, remarqua Harry.

- Et alors ? s'irrita l'aristocrate.

- J'aime ça …

- Tant mieux alors … viens t'allonger, je n'ais cours que dans deux heures … enfin une heure et demi, maintenant, susurra le blond.

Le brun sourit et l'attira vers le lit, sur lequel il s'allongea, attirant l'autre sur lui. Il attrapa avidement ses lèvres, mordillant d'office la lèvre inférieure, faisant le gémir au dessus de lui. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Drago, qui frissonna agréablement. Le Serpentard sourit, le Gryffondor apprenait vite. Il le serra contre lui, de toute ses forces, puis nicha sa tête dans son cou, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le brun sourit à son tour, et lui rendit son étreinte. Il se rendit soudain compte de l'état du Serpentard.

- Drago, appela Harry, de sa voix la plus douce. Tu es dur …

- Je sais … mais je veux rester comme ça … je ne veux pas bouger … je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles …

- Je ne m'en vais pas Drago … je veux juste te faire sentir bien … ça doit te faire mal … et puis c'est de ma faute, si tu es dans cette état.

Drago se redressa légèrement et plongea son regard d'acier en fusion dans la forêt émeraude de son Gryffondor.

- C'est précisément parce que ça vient de toi que j'adore ça, répondit Drago.

- Laisse moi t'aider …

- Non, j'ai mieux … Défense de toucher, susurra le blond.

Il enfourcha le Gryffondor, l'entourant de ses genoux. Il lui sourit provoquant, et commença à retirer son pull, puis il défit les boutons de sa chemise un à un, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il libérait.

- Drago, souffla Harry, rouge.

- Chut, regarde moi … regarde ce que tu fais de moi … susurra le blond.

Il retira sa chemise et la déposa sur le rebord du lit, derrière lui. Puis il pinça ses mamelons durcis de plaisir, il s'excitait du plaisir qu'il lisait sur le visage du brun. Il caressa sa peau qui s'enflammait sous ses doigts, qui s'enflammait sous le regard brûlant et assombrit de désir du brun. Il sourit de contentement. Puis il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la ligne de poils blonds et cours, il déboucla sa ceinture et défit sa braguette, il plongea ses mains dans son boxer et se prit en main en gémissant de plaisir.

- Drago, laisse moi te toucher … gémit Harry, luttant contre les liens qu'il n'avait pas sentit jusque là. S'il te plaît …

- Harry … gémit Drago.

Le blond le libéra de ses liens. Aussitôt le brun glissa ses doigts sur les reins de son Serpentard, puis descendirent sous le pantalon et le boxer, glissant sur les fesses fermes et rebondit de celui qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il fit glisser le pantalon, accompagné du boxer sur les genoux du blond, lui offrant la pleine vision de ses mains caressant son érection. Harry eut soudain une idée. Il présenta ses doigts à la bouche du blond qui les lécha consciencieusement. Puis le brun fit glisser ses doigts humides entre les fesses du blond qui frémit d'anticipation, pour grogner de frustration quelque secondes plus tard, alors que les doigts ne faisaient que le caresser, sans oser entrer.

- Entre, Harry … Entre … gémit le blond.

Harry hésita une seconde, mais le blond s'empala sur ses doigts d'un mouvement de hanche. Harry l'entendit gémir de plaisir et un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Drago, se propageant sur celles du brun. Harry imita les mouvements du blond, autant qu'il s'en souvenait, et Drago gémit toujours plus fort. Il se retenait de lui demander de le prendre, de le prendre vraiment. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à entendre ces mots. Pourtant, il en avait envie, tellement envie. Il arrêta tout mouvement sur son érection et se pencha vers le brun qu'il embrassa passionnément.

- Retire tes doigts mon ange, et laisse moi faire, quémanda le blond. Surtout n'hésite pas à faire ce que je vais te demander.

- Drago … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'affola le brun.

- Je te veux toi, en moi, maintenant … s'il te plaît ne me refuse pas ça …

- Mais Drago …

- Non, s'il te plaît Harry … je vais te guider … mais prends moi … supplia le blond. Retire tes doigts et ne bouge plus, jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Harry obtempéra, et laissa le blond faire. Drago défit de nouveau le pantalon de son Gryffondor et le baissa assez pour faire sortir l'érection du brun qui se dressa devant lui. Il l'embrassa doucement et vint se positionner au dessus, il écarta ses fesses et s'empala sur l'érection du brun avec un râle de bien être. Harry cria quand l'étreinte de chaire chaude et humide se referma sur son érection. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne bougea, puis Drago commença à s'agiter, il avança doucement, faisant s'enfoncer en lui le brun plus profondément.

- Oh, Drago … c'est serré … gémit le brun.

- Ah, c'est bon, lui fit écho le blond.

Harry suivit le rythme que lui imposait le blond, puis finit par prendre des initiatives, à la grande surprise, mais surtout pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

- Harry … plus loin, va plus loin … supplia Drago.

Harry ne comprenait pas la demande du blond, mais un coup de rein qu'il donna fit hurler le blond de plaisir. Le phallus d'Harry avait sentit la glande du blond.

- Oui, là … encore … la prostate … gémit le blond en caressant le ventre du brun.

Harry prit l'érection du blond en main, et la caressa affectueusement, puis de plus en plus vite, accordant le rythme de ses mains à celui de ses hanches. Drago fut le premier à se libérer, et Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre quand il sentit les chaires se resserrées autour de son sexe gonflé, le comprimant plus encore qu'il ne l'était. L'aristocrate se retira pour s'écrouler sur Harry, sans lui faire mal. Ils reprirent leur souffle. Drago souriait comme un bien heureux, il ne voulait pas encore penser à l'annoncer à son père. Il verrait plus tard, il était trop bien là. Il entoura le brun de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il déposa une myriade de baiser sur le visage transpirant de sueur.

- C'est malin, maintenant, va falloir que je me change et que je prenne une douche, pesta le brun, tout sourire.

- Il te reste toute ta matinée … je n'ai plus qu'une heure moi … répliqua Drago.

Le brun ricana, il avait abandonné les potions, il suivait le tronc commun, mais ça s'arrêtait là, Drago lui suivait les cours de spécialisation. Harry lui se fascinait pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ça l'avait pris l'année précédente, ça lui avait déjà trotté dans la tête depuis sa rencontre avec le dragon de Charlie Weasley en 4ème année. Et en 5ème quand il avait fallu prendre soin de Buck … et du professeur Lupin, aussi. Et puis, ça lui faisait du bien de prendre soin des animaux. Le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé à Firenze, tant qu'Harry faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, les centaures partageraient leur savoir avec lui. Il avait supplié Firenze de l'aider, il se doutait que les Centaures avaient une science des plantes médicinales qui dépassait celle de Severus Snape, son professeur de Potions. Le Gryffondor suivait les cours de Mme Pomfresh sur les potions médicinales, ceux d'Hagrid, qui lui faisait presque un cours particulier. C'était lui qui avait le moins de cours de toute l'école, mais c'était lui qui avait le plus de travaux manuels, il préférait ça aux cours théorique, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose de ses mains. Et puis le grand air lui faisait du bien, il en avait besoin, depuis la mort de Sirius, il pouvait passer des journées entières dehors, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, il aimait être dehors, simplement.

- Drago, mon cœur, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, souffla le brun, blottit dans les bras du blond.

- Mon cœur ? s'étonna Drago.

- Ça te plaît pas ?

- Si, si beaucoup, il faut que je t'en trouve un aussi …

- Tu m'as déjà appelé mon ange … fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui, ça te va bien … va pour ça alors … mon ange … mon ange …

Drago déposa une myriade de baiser aérien sur le visage de son amant. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire dominer, mais quand c'est Harry, ça lui avait paru normal que ce soit lui qui domine leur couple. Mais le brun avait raison, il lui fallait prendre une douche.

- Tu viens la prendre avec moi ? demanda Drago.

- Ça va être encore plus long …

- Tant pis, je veux pas me séparer de toi …

- Tu sais, mon ange, il va bien falloir qu'on se sépare … on ne va pas pouvoir apparaître dans la Grande Salle main dans la main … Pas que ça me dérange, mais ce matin encore on s'est engueuler devant tout le monde …

- Tu as raison … il va falloir planifier tout ça …

- Et si on faisait ça sous la douche ? On en a pour un moment, ricana Harry.

- Sale Gryffondor, va … aller viens …

Le blond se leva et entraina le brun vers la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau chaude et déshabilla lui-même le Gryffondor qui le regarda faire, avec un petit sourire en coin absolument adorable. Le blond admira le corps qui s'offrait à sa vision. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à ce point dénudé, et Harry n'était que torse nu. Le blond caressa son torse et embrassa ses clavicules. D'un informulé il lia les mains du brun dans son dos, malgré ses protestations. Il s'agenouilla devant le brun et titilla son nombril, mimant la pénétration, faisant gémir plus que de raison le brun. Drago défit la ceinture et retira le pantalon du brun d'un geste impatient. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt aussi nu l'un que l'autre. Drago siffla. Il avait remarqué depuis un certain moment qu'il aimait les garçons, c'était d'ailleurs Potter qui l'avait fait s'en rendre compte, pendant la Coupe de Feu. Mais il ne se serait jamais douté de trouver pareille merveille. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il parle à son père. Bien sur Lucius était au courant des penchants sexuels de son fils, il lui avait confié une liste de jeunes hommes dignes de lui, mais bien sur le nom de Potter était absolument proscrit de cette liste. Il se demanda vaguement comment il allait annoncer ça à son père … mais ses doutes furent vite balayés par le gémissement rauque de frustration de son amant. Drago sourit et le libéra de ses liens, puis l'entraina à sa suite dans l'eau particulièrement chaude de la baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'autre chose. Il attira le brun à lui, l'embrassant avec amour.

Harry fut traversé d'un doute soudainement. Peut-être était-il allé un peu vite en besogne. Il l'avait fait remarquer lui-même à Drago, il y a encore quelques heures, ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers et là ils partageaient le même bain, ils avaient couché ensemble et s'embrassaient avec passion et amour. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Harry n'avait-il pas simplement cédé aux attouchements du blond, parce que ça lui faisait du bien, mais après ? Qu'allait-il se passé après ? Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Ron et Hermione ? A Remus ? Aux autres Weasley ? Bien sur, il avait le soutient de Ginny tout comme elle avait le sien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'angoisse. Et si on le rejetait ? Et s'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un vulgaire fantasme, que la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il nageait allait éclater et rendre encore plus dure l'affreuse vérité ?

- Mon ange ? appela Drago, inquiet du manque de réaction du Gryffondor.

- Malefoy … je ne rêve pas hein ? Comment on en est arrivé là ? s'alarma le brun.

- Pardon, mon ange, je suis allé trop vite … fit Drago se blottissant contre le torse du brun.

- Nan mais je veux dire, il y a à peine quelques heures, on s'entretuait et là … on a couché ensemble … percuta Harry.

Le blond se tourna vivement vers lui et attrapa son visage en coupe de ses mains.

- Ecoute moi bien, Harry, je ne le dirais pas souvent, mais je t'aime, aussi surprenant, hallucinant, effrayant, angoissant que cela puisse paraître c'est vrai … Je ne suis pas un adepte des longues tirades, mais je suis conscient que tout cela doit être affreusement nouveau pour toi, et quelque part pour moi aussi … je n'ai jamais montré autant mes sentiments pour personne. Je sais que tu découvres à peine ta sexualité, alors que moi, ça fait déjà un moment, mais, ne me laisse pas … pas toi …

- Drago, Drago, regarde moi, supplia le brun, il voulait voir son visage, ses yeux. Je …

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Je … je ne sais pas … j'ai peur … peur que tout cela se brise sous mes pas, sous nos pas …

- L'homosexualité est courante chez les sorciers, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le regard des autres, expliqua Drago.

- Mais entre le Prince des Serpentard et le Survivant ?

- Je ne suis pas un prince, et tu n'es pas un héros, Harry. Tu es juste Harry, je suis juste Drago, deux personnes qui s'aiment … tu m'aimes au moins ? demanda le blond, devant le silence du brun il ajouta. C'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire … je comprends que tu ne m'es pas vu comme autre chose qu'un ennemi …

Le blond sortie de l'eau, visiblement déçu, et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. A peine ensemble, il fichait tout par terre.

- Drago attend !!! s'exclama Harry. Pardon, je suis désolé … tout ça m'a pris un peu de vitesse … je m'attendais pas à ça en me levant ce matin … Même si j'avais remarqué que ces derniers temps tu me regardais d'une manière étrange, que je ne connaissais pas sur ton visage … Laisse moi juste encaissé tout ça … Je te promets d'être aussi clair avec toi que je ne le suis avec moi …

Le brun avait attrapé le blond par le bras et l'avait arrêté. Ils se faisaient face, se jugeant du regard. Puis Drago caressa doucement la joue d'Harry, et l'embrassa chastement.

- Il ne faut pas que je reste près de toi trop longtemps, souffla-t-il, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Je vais t'embrouiller encore plus …

- Laisse moi la semaine, lundi prochain, retrouve moi dans le couloir, fit Harry, l'entourant de ses bras.

- Soit, je peux te laisser ce délai … mais Harry, je t'en supplie, soit clair avec moi. Non, ce sera non …

- Je te le promets, mon ange …

Harry passa la journée à errer. Il suivait à peine ce que lui disait Firenze. Et lassé, le Centaure finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Harry hésita à lui répondre, et puis finalement se dit qu'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

- Firenze, savez-vous ce qu'est l'homosexualité ? demanda Harry, pas sur de la réponse.

- Oui, jeune humain, je le sais. Ça ne se trouve pas chez les Centaures, mais chez les humains, il paraît que cela n'est pas rare … soupçonnerais-tu de l'être ?

- Je le suis, oui … mais le problème, c'est que j'ai plus ou moins accepté les avances de mon pire ennemi … enfin, il aurait dû l'être, mais je n'arrive plus à le voir comme tel …

- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? demanda le Centaure, calant son pas sur celui de l'humain.

- Oui, ce matin, on s'entretuait joyeusement, même pas une heure plus tard, on couchait ensemble … et j'ai peur que ça ne soit qu'une passade, j'ai peur de souffrir encore … je ne veux pas le perdre et si me battre avec lui est le seul moyen de l'avoir encore …

- Mais visiblement, sortir ensemble est aussi une façon de l'avoir encore … contredit le Centaure.

Harry soupira, étonné que le Centaure s'adapte si vite au dialogue humain. Harry avait encore du mal à parler comme les Centaures.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus souffrir, mais tu peux prendre ce qu'il t'offre, et aviser le moment venu … ne vit pas dans la crainte de souffrir, c'est une chose inhérente à la vie. Si tu ne souffrais pas, tu ne serais pas vivant …

- Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, mais comment le croire alors que jusqu'à maintenant nous étions ennemis ?

- Apprenez à vous connaître … suggéra le Centaure.

- Oui, tu as raison … merci Firenze.

- De rien Harry, sourit-il.

C'est serein que le Survivant entra dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il eut la surprise de voir Ginny accompagnée de Théodore Nott à la table des Gryffondors qui la fixaient comme un paria. Harry sourit et la rejoignit.

- Théodore, salua Harry.

- Harry, salua le Serpentard.

- Ginny, tu sais que l'on te regarde bizarrement ? demanda Harry, en s'asseyant en face du couple.

- Je sais, oui, j'ai senti, répondit la rouquine. Et toi alors ?

- Moi ? s'étonna Harry. Moi tu m'as mis dans la merde …

- Il est sincère Harry, osa Théodore. Drago n'agit pas sur un coup de tête, il a mûrement réfléchit à son coup de ce matin …

Harry s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille.

- Désolé, mais la rougeur de tes joues était éloquente … il a visiblement réussi, sourit Théo.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Harry.

- La Coupe de Feu, c'est là qu'il s'en ait rendu compte … depuis quand il ne parle plus que de toi ? depuis sa première année, depuis quand il est amoureux ? j'en sais rien, mais il nous a bassiné toutes les vacances d'été avec Saint Potter … plus encore que d'habitude, l'inconscient a même réussi à en parler devant son père à mots à peine couverts …

- Tant que ça, souffla Harry dépité, jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, qui semblait assassinée Théo du regard, excepté le blond et Zabini, qui riaient sous cape.

Harry en ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Il soupira. A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- THEODORE NOTT !!! hurla une voix hors d'elle.

- La fête va commencer, sourit Harry, encourageant le Serpentard du regard.

- C'est mon nom en effet, Ronald, répondit froidement Théo.

- Veux-tu mourir ? siffla Ron, hargneux.

- Absolument pas, je ferais du mal à Ginny et c'est tout sauf ce que je veux, sourit le Serpentard, sarcastique, en prenant ostensiblement la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

- Bien, sourit Ron. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, suicide toi, avant que je ne l'apprenne.

Le roux affichait un sourire qui contrastait fortement avec ses paroles. Harry sourit, doucement.

- Quand à toi, Potter, reprit le roux. Tu n'es pas encore pardonné de ce que tu lui as fais !!!

- Ronald !!! s'écria Ginny. C'est moi qui l'ais largué, chuchota-t-elle, et si tu ébruites ça, je te jure que tu vas avoir à faire avec moi, est-ce assez clair pour ton petit cerveau ?

- De toute manière ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous, et on s'est quitté d'un commun accord … on reste frère et sœur, assura Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Dans quoi je suis encore tombé, fit théâtralement Théo, faisant rire le petit groupe.

- Dans la fosse aux lions, répondit Ginny en l'embrassant alors que le groupe applaudissait le couple.

Harry sourit, heureux pour Ginny. Quand elle se sépara de son petit ami, elle jeta une œillade éloquente à Harry qui déglutit ayant peur de comprendre ce que la jeune fille voulait de lui. Mais il soupira sous son regard noir. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry la devança.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny … c'est trop tôt … j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses moi-même, alors, s'il te plaît, laisse moi faire le tri, laisse moi un peu de temps …

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout dire ce soir, sourit la jeune fille, se blottissant dans les bras de Théo.

Visiblement les Gryffondors n'avaient pas compris que plus ils la regarderaient méchamment, plus elle ferait en sorte de les provoquer. Harry soupira et Ginny fit taire son frère, lui indiquant que c'était à Harry de parler, et à Harry seulement. Le Survivant soupira de nouveau, prit au piège.

- Je suis gay, finit-il par avouer, rouge.

- -Je te demande pardon, Potter, j'ai pas bien entendu ? demanda une voix traînante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux vers Drago Malefoy qui s'asseyait à côté de lui, frôlant sa cuisse de la sienne.

- Drago, gronda Théodore, s'attirant les foudres du Serpentard.

- Toi, si tu tiens à ma protection, autant ne pas me chercher, menaça Drago.

- Il aura la protection des Gryffondors … assura Harry.

- Même dans sa salle commune ?

- Oui, assura Harry.

- Et comment feras-tu ça Potter ?

- A ton avis, suggéra Harry, avec un sourire mesquin, faisant rougir le blond.

- Dis donc vous, quand vous aurez finit de vous tourner autour, on pourra peut-être manger un peu ? remarqua Blaise qui s'était assis à côté de Ginny, en face de Ron, il se fit fusiller du regard par Drago, qui rougit encore.

La table éclata de rire. Et un flash les éblouit.

- Colin Crivey, de la Gazette de Poudlard, se présenta un gamin gringalet et châtain clair. Puis-je vous posez quelques questions ?

- Dégage, microbe, c'est pour les grands ici, menaça Drago.

- Merci, Mr Malefoy, c'est un honneur de vous avoir à notre table, ignora Colin, faisant rire sous cape les Gryffondors. Dites moi, Mr Nott, comment avez-vous rencontré Miss Weasley ?

- Euh … dans un couloir, il y a de cela 6 ans maintenant, répondit le brun en esquissant un sourire.

- Le coup de foudre ? sourit Colin.

- Non, je l'avais à peine remarqué à l'époque, répondit Nott.

- Alors, comment en êtes vous venus à sortir avec elle ? Pourquoi un Serpentard risquerait-il sa vie si l'on peut dire au vu du regard que vous lance vos camarades, pour une Gryffondor ?

- Ça n'est pas n'importe quelle Gryffondor, répondit Théo.

- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier à vos yeux ?

- La liste est bien longue, et si je la dresse, on risquerait d'essayer de me la piquer, rigola Théo, se faisant frapper par la Gryffondor.

- Bien, bien, je comprends, Miss Weasley, qu'en est-il pour vous ?

- Eh bien, Théodore a commencé à m'aider dans certains de mes devoirs, puisque notre emplois du temps faisait que l'on se retrouvait souvent à la bibliothèque au même moment … J'ai appris à faire sa connaissance, et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de cultivé et de drôle, d'entier et de passionné.

- N'avez-vous pas peur de la réaction de vos maisons respectives ?

Un non collectif lui répondit. Harry avait du mal à contrôler son fou rire. Colin avait vraiment pris en maturité. Hermione, à l'origine du journal de l'école, était visiblement très fière de lui. Elle avait pensé que ça pourrait l'aider à débuter dans le métier de journaliste. Visiblement, elle avait eu là une excellente idée. Elle-même gérait le journal d'une main de maître, publiait les meilleurs articles qu'elle sélectionnait elle-même parmi ceux qu'on lui envoyait. Harry sentait la cuisse de Drago frotter contre la sienne, et c'était des plus agréables. Il sourit au blond qui lui rendit son sourire, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, Colin les observait du coin de l'œil.

- Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps, Miss Weasley, Mr Nott, salua Colin.

Puis le petit châtain se tourna vers Drago, puis finalement vers Blaise.

- Et vous Mr Zabini ? Mr Malefoy ? demanda le journaliste en herbe. Comment prenez vous cette relation entre vos maisons, pourtant ennemies ?

- J'encourage Théo, s'il est heureux ainsi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, répondit Drago, à leur grande surprise, et pour le plus grand plaisir de Colin.

- Moi aussi je l'encourage … je l'envie même, répondit Blaise. Il a la chance d'avoir trouvé le grand amour …

La table éclata à nouveau de rire. Le dîner se passa ainsi, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les Gryffondors s'approchèrent de la source des rires et finalement, les Serpentard furent recouverts par les Rouge et Or. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la Grande Salle, et des professeurs. A la fin du dîner, ils se chamaillaient juste pour le plaisir de s'envoyer quelques vannes bien senties, mais ce n'était plus méchant, c'était vraiment pour plaisanter cette fois.

- Je vous aurais bien proposer de finir la soirée dehors, fit Ron, mais vu le froid, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, et puis on a tous des devoirs.

Tous le monde acquiesça et ils se séparèrent, seule Ginny embrassa Théodore plus longtemps que les autres. Drago partit devant, en saluant les Gryffondors. Il traversa les couloirs sombres des cachots en réprimant un tremblement en direction des appartements de son parrain. Il frappa, mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer. Il s'installa dans le canapé devant la grande cheminée, attendant sagement que son parrain ait fini de morigéner les cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves. Il somnolait, les yeux dans le vague quand il sentit qu'on lui déposait une couverture sur les épaules. Il leva les yeux vers son parrain qui se servit un verre de whiky pur feu et s'assit près de lui.

- Tu voulais me parler, Drago ? demanda Severus, légèrement inquiet.

Le blond venait rarement le voir, ou alors vraiment en dernier recours. Ou occasionnellement pour travailler au calme, mais maintenant qu'il avait ses propres appartements, il ne venait que rarement, sauf pour parler de tout et de rien avec son parrain.

- Drago ? appela doucement Severus.

- Pardon, excuse moi, tu disais ?

- Drago, ça ne va pas ? je t'ai vu suivre Potter ce matin … après ça, tu étais dans la lune toute la journée …

- Oui, je sais …

- Et si tu me racontais tout ça ?

Drago vida son sac d'une traite, ne laissant même pas le temps à son parrain de l'interrompre. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Severus entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'attira à lui.

- Il ne peut pas te résister … rassura-t-il. Et même s'il le fait, je lui fais boire un élixir …

- Non, je le veux, je le veux en entier, et pas seulement sous l'emprise d'une potion …

- Laisse le venir, il est passé par beaucoup de chose, il n'a pas encore apprivoisé son corps, il en a pas vraiment eu ni le temps, ni l'occasion … tu vas devoir l'éveiller, le draguer, plus ou moins ouvertement … Travailler ensemble au début, ça a bien aidé Weasley et Théo …

- Oui, c'est vrai … il doutait de pouvoir s'afficher avec moi, mais finalement c'est eux qui ont résolu le problème … remarqua soudain le blond.

Un silence réconfortant, seulement entrecoupé par le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre, les enveloppa.

- Je peux rester dormir ici ? demanda timidement le blond. Comme avant ?

- Bien sur … mais ne le fais pas trop souvent, on va se poser des questions et puis tu ne peux pas laisser Granger toute seule trop longtemps …

- Non, rigola le blond, en se calant contre son parrain, remontant la couverture polaire jusqu'à son menton.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, sa matinée avec Drago lui revenait en tête comme un vieux film qu'il rembobinait involontairement, à la recherche de la moindre faille. Mais il n'en trouvait pas, ou tellement que la tête lui tournait. Ginny et Théo avait résolu son problème de haine entre les maisons, et avaient déjà pas mal déblayé le terrain pour que Drago soit accepté. Mais il avait peur que le blond ne joua avec lui. Il connaissait sa réputation. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, pour remarquer que le lit de Ron était vide, surpris il se redressa sur un coude et chercha le roux dans le dortoir. Il ne le trouva pas. Il sursauta en sentant son lit s'affaisser sur sa droite, signe qu'un poids nouveau venait de s'y poser.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Ron.

Harry lui sourit et lui fit de la place, se rallongeant.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme un con avec toi et Ginny, mais c'est ma seule sœur et je tiens à elle …

- Je sais Ron, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je pense que j'agirais de même si j'avais une sœur …

- Tu en as une maintenant … même deux si on compte Hermione, répliqua Ron.

- En effet … mais tu n'es pas venu pour me dire juste ça …

- Non, c'est vrai … je voulais savoir … tu … tu es vraiment gay ? demanda le roux, penaud et aussi rouge que sa tignasse.

- Oui … répondit Harry. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, un mauvais pressentiment lui vrillant les entrailles.

- Euh … je … moi aussi, finit par avoué Ron, Harry pouvait sentir sa gêne.

Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres de son meilleur ami se poser délicatement sur les siennes et une main se glisser dans sa nuque. Le brun se figea, choqué. Plus par la révélation qui éclata dans son esprit que par l'attitude de son ami. Il ne répondit pas à son baiser, se souvenant que trop bien de qu'il avait ressentit quand Drago avait été à la place du roux, et c'était trop différent. Il ne pouvait nier que Ron l'embrassait vraiment bien, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Des cheveux blonds, un regard acier, des lèvres moqueuses. Il repoussa doucement le roux, tout en le gardant contre lui. Une larme roula contre la joue du brun.

- Harry ? paniqua Ron.

- Je suis désolé, Ron … je ne peux pas …

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Ce que Ginny disait dans la bibliothèque à Théodore, tu en pinces pour la fouine ?

- Je suis désolé, Ron, pardon … renifla Harry, complètement perdu.

- Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir trouvé l'amour Harry, sourit le roux. Je m'en remettrais …

Ils laissèrent passer un silence, le temps qu'Harry reprenne le dessus sur ses émotions.

- Dis moi tout, il paraît qu'il est bon au lit, voulu savoir Ron, un peu trop enthousiasme.

- Je … je ne sais pas, c'est moi qui … qui …

- Han, il t'as laissé le prendre ? ça c'est une première, d'habitude c'est lui qui domine …

Harry s'étonna des certitudes de son ami, depuis combien de temps était-il gay pour en parler si facilement ? En tout cas, il était content qu'il ne soit pas en colère, il se doutait que le roux, en le faisant parler de sa relation avec Drago se faisait du mal, mais il savait aussi que c'était pour mieux l'oublier, et pour qu'il ne puisse pas se faire de vains espoirs. Harry ne voulait pas faire souffrir Ron, mais ce serait pire de le laisser espérer pour rien. Aussi répondit-il à toutes les questions de son ami, et jusque tard dans la nuit, ils discutèrent. Harry apprit à Ron que Blaise avait des vues sur lui, et le roux en rit, arguant qu'il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione pour que leur petit groupe se soit allié avec celui des Serpentard, il faudrait lui en parler. Tout deux savaient que jamais Hermione ne sortirait avec un Serpentard, juste pour leur faire plaisir. Ils en rirent, imaginant avec qui ils pourraient caser leur meilleure amie. Mais à part Snape, ils ne voyaient personne qui pourrait convenir avec leur amie. Snape était intelligent, il avait de la conversation, et depuis la guerre, il s'occupait un peu plus de lui, s'affichant un peu plus tel qu'il était vraiment. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, que Ron retourna dans son lit, embrassant son ami sur le front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice qu'il vénérait presque, sans elle, ils ne se seraient peut-être pas si bien entendu. Harry lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, Harry eut un mal de fou à se concentrer en potion. Il avait envie de dormir et son nez piquait dangereusement dans son chaudron. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que Snape ne le réprimande pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les œillades que lui lançait son blond. Ni celles que partageaient Ron et Blaise. Il sourit et se concentra à nouveau sur son chaudron. Il progressait rapidement depuis ses cours avec Pomfresh. Bon, il était évident qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire, mais au moins il obtenait la bonne couleur. Pas forcément la même teinte, ni la texture, mais c'était déjà ça de pris non ? Il soupira quand Snape annonça qu'il fallait qu'ils amènent un échantillon de leur potion à son bureau. Harry prit une fiole et la remplit d'un peu de sa potion et fit la queue pour la déposer au bureau de son professeur qui lui demanda de rester quelques minutes à la fin du cours. Un peu anxieux, Harry hocha la tête et alla ranger ses affaires attendant que les autres ne sortent, il s'approcha du bureau.

- Mr Potter, savez-vous que je suis le parrain de Mr Malefoy ? demanda de but en blanc son professeur.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry, détaillant les fioles qui ornaient le bureau.

- Regardez moi, Potter, exigea le professeur, Harry obtempéra, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il en coutait d'énerver Snape. Si jamais vous lui faites le moindre mal, si vous n'êtes pas clair avec lui dès le départ, si vous le faites espérer pour rien, je vous jure que vous aurez à faire à moi, suis-je clair ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur, répondit Harry, qui avait de toute manière décider de ne pas faire de mal au blond.

- Vous pouvez y aller, termina la discussion le professeur.

- Monsieur ? appela le brun, ayant soudain une idée, Snape leva les yeux vers lui, agacé qu'il soit encore là. Je voudrais apprendre à connaître Drago, je n'en ais pas vraiment eu l'occasion jusque là, aussi pourrais-je avoir une copie de son emploi du temps afin de pouvoir le croiser accidentellement … à la bibliothèque disons ?

Snape ricana de l'audace de l'élève en face de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais finalement, que fallait-il attendre d'un mélange de sa Lily et de ce crétin de James Potter ? Il tira un tiroir, farfouillant dedans, il en tira un parchemin qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Veuillez en faire bon usage, sourit Snape.

- Merci, Monsieur, répondit Harry.

Harry quitta les cachots, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, décortiquant déjà l'emploi du temps du blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape le lui donne si facilement, mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Il lui traversa soudain l'esprit que le blond lui avait peut-être demandé de le lui donner sans discuter ? Drago avait-il tant d'influence sur le Maître des Potions ? Il s'installa à sa table, marquant en rouge les plages horaires où il pourrait aller embêter le Prince des Serpentard. Il nota à peine que Ginny était installée à la table hostile des Serpentard, encadrée par Théodore et Blaise, assise en face du Prince. Il sourit distraitement et déjeuna avec appétit écoutant ses amis se chamailler comme à leur habitude. Soudain, un hibou de l'école se posa devant lui, apportant une enveloppe sur laquelle il reconnu aisément l'écriture de Drago. Avec un sourire ravi, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un parchemin vierge. Il arqua un sourcil soucieux, le blond se faisait-il gâteux au point de lui envoyer un mot sans mots ? A sa plus grande surprise, des lettres se formèrent sur le parchemin.

_« Potter, ceci est un parchemin que j'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il écrive en temps réel ce que j'écris, et ce que tu pourrais me répondre, il s'efface aussitôt lu. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être pratique pour discuter en cours, sans se faire prendre, génial non ? Bref, tout ça pour te demander si tu as trouvé une plage horaire qui correspond à un trou dans ton emploi du temps et dans le mien que je sais que tu as obtenu par les bons soins de mon parrain. »_

Harry hésita un moment avant de répondre au blond. Il surveilla les alentours, veillant à ce que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il répondait, mais personne ne se souciait vraiment de lui, il eut donc le loisir de prendre son temps pour répondre. Les mots avaient du mal à venir, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une situation similaire. Même la Carte du Maraudeur ne lui répondait pas comme ça. Et puis c'était totalement différent. Pas comparable du tout.

_« Malefoy, il m'a été très difficile d'obtenir ce parchemin contenant ton emploie du temps et je n'ai même pas la satisfaction de pouvoir t'en faire la surprise. Cependant je risque bien de te décevoir, puisqu'en dehors du lundi matin, comme tu le sais déjà, je n'ai aucun trou en commun avec toi. Et je doute que tu me fasses une dérogation pour sortir te voir en dehors du couvre feu. »_

_« Menteur, j'ai ton emploie du temps sous le nez, le mercredi après midi … et aussi le samedi matin … non mauvaise idée, le samedi matin c'est pour les entraînements de Quidditch. En plus j'ai demandé à Severus de te laisser mon emploie du temps. Je me doute que lui demaneré quoique ce soit est une chose surhumaine pour toi, mais quand même. Pour ce qui est de la dérogation, je peux te donner des cours de rattrapage en potion ? ah et le sarcasme et l'ironie doivent t'être appris au plus vite … »_

Harry éclata de rire tout seul, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond, qui sourit. Blaise et Théodore soupirèrent de concert et expliquèrent la situation à Ginny, qui ne comprenait rien du tout. A la surprise des trois Serpentard, la jeune fille proposa son aide au jeune Malefoy qui la toisa. Elle avait beau être la petite amie d'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle n'avait pas à s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie. Elle lui rappela alors froidement que s'il en était là aujourd'hui avec Harry, c'était précisément parce qu'elle s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Drago ne put le nier, et se mit à bouder. Blaise donna alors une tape amicale dans l'épaule de la rousse, en clamant haut et fort qu'elle était la bienvenue à leur table si elle promettait de toujours avoir ce ton avec l'héritier Malefoy, qui grogna qu'elle n'en profitera pas longtemps. Drago se re-concentra sur le brun qui occupait la moindre de ses pensées depuis trop longtemps. Il avait un peu peur que cela dérape et qu'il finisse par l'enfermer pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse profiter de la merveilleuse présence du Gryffondor. Il fut tenté de lui demander de venir le rejoindre le soir même dans sa chambre ou dans la Salle sur Demande, pourvu qu'il passe la soirée avec lui, mais se retint, sachant qu'Harry avait besoin de temps.

Le mercredi après midi fut une atroce torture pour le blond. Il passa l'après midi à la bibliothèque, bossant sur le premier devoir du professeur Snape, qui se révélait déjà être un vrai casse tête, le niveau étant bien au dessus de ce qu'il était normalement demandé en spécialisation. Cependant, il n'était pas seul. Harry, en face de lui travaillait sur un devoir de Firenze, sur l'élevage des licornes, le brun n'avait ouvert que peu de livre, affirmant que le Centaure voulait un simple résumé des tendances et surtout son avis à lui. Il voulait un véritable débat, de la discussion. Au départ Harry avait trouvé ça un peu barbant, mais au final cela s'était révélé véritablement utile. Ils parlaient tous les deux pendant des heures, oubliant même le couvre feu parfois, puis Harry mettant en application, agrémentant son argumentation de sa propre expérience. Il se sentait plus proche de la nature, en harmonie avec elle, lui faisant totalement oublier son petit problème relationnel avec le blond qui patientait, comme promis, même si cela s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Ron et Blaise avaient eux aussi leur mercredi après midi, et qu'ils joueraient au morpion à côté d'eux plutôt que de faire leur devoir.

Le blond finit son devoir le premier et en profita pour observer Harry. La guerre l'avait changé, indéniablement. Il était plus mature, son regard pétillant de vie et de malice avait disparu, laissant place à un regard mature et adulte, qui souriait pourtant largement, et qui s'illuminait encore de vie face aux choses simples et essentielles. Peut-être ses cours avec le Centaure développait ce côté mature qui plaisait énormément au blond. Mais plus que cela encore, c'était son comportement, sa façon de se déplacer, toute en grâce et en harmonie, comme s'il cherchait à déplacer le moins d'air possible en bougeant, comme s'il avait peur de déranger. Bien sur, sa confiance en lui avait pris un sérieux coup, et Drago le savait mieux que personne. L'héritier Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à ses devoirs, puisqu'il était là, autant continuer à travailler, Harry avait l'air d'en avoir encore pour un moment. Il avisa un devoir de métamorphose, et s'y attela avec zèle. Il en avait un peu marre, en fait, les devoirs ça allait cinq minutes, après il avait du mal à se concentrer. Surtout avec le canon en face de lui. Blaise lui fit soudain signe que Ron et lui sortaient, il ne comprit pas la raison de ce départ, et ignora volontairement le clin d'œil de son ami et le regard un peu menaçant du roux. Finalement, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre leur excuse bidon.

- Harry ? appela-t-il, doucement.

- Hum ? répondit laconiquement le brun.

- Tu bosses vraiment ?

- Evidemment …

- C'est pour ça que tu n'écris plus depuis presque un quart d'heure que je t'observe …

Harry soupira. Non, il ne bossait plus. Evidemment que non, pas avec le regard brûlant qu'il sentait sur lui depuis un bon quart d'heure. Bon, il avait presque fini. Il ne lui restait plus que la conclusion, mais il devait le rendre vendredi, et demain, jeudi, il n'aurait pas le temps de plancher dessus.

- Laisse moi au moins finir ça, râla le brun.

Le blond se renfrogna, mais obéit. Deux minutes. Le temps que son cerveau mette au point un plan des plus machiavéliques pour empêcher le brun de se concentrer sur autre chose que lui. Lui jeter un sort ? Non, et puis vu comment le Gryffondor répondait au sort des milles baisers, mieux valait ne pas le faire en pleine bibliothèque. Le toucher alors ? Mais sans que ça ne se voie … Drago sourit, d'un sourire sadique et méchant. Il se débarrassa d'une de ses chaussures, et glissa son pied le long de la jambe du brun qui hoqueta, lui jetant un regard de biche perdue dans les phares d'une voiture, faisant s'agrandir le sourire du blond.

- Drago, gronda Harry, à voix basse.

- Oui, Harry ? fit innocemment le blond.

- On est dans la bibliothèque, rappela le brun.

- Non, sans rire ? ironisa le Drago, récupérant son pied perdu sur la cuisse du Gryffondor, alors qu'un Poufsouffle de première année passait près d'eux.

Il se décida à ne plus rien faire, il fallait qu'il laisse le brun finir sa dissertation, après, il était à lui pendant au moins deux heures avant le dîner.

- Même pas la peine d'y compter, Malefoy, je ne viendrais pas, il faut que j'aille voir Hermione, elle ne va pas bien en ce moment … cassa Harry.

Le blond se renfrogna, et rangea ses affaires. Inutile de rester, mais il était vexé. Il se vengerait lundi. Mais il eut la désagréable impression qu'après ça, le Gryffondor l'évitait ostensiblement, se rapprochant indéniablement de la Miss Je sais tout. Ce qui aurait dû arriver le lundi même, n'arriva finalement pas. Bonjour le courage des Gryffondors. Bien sur, Drago se doutait que le brun ne se déciderait pas au bout d'une semaine, mais il était affreusement déçu. Il laissa couler un mois. Harry ne venait plus travailler avec lui à la bibliothèque que s'il était certain de ne pas être seul avec le blond qui commença à se poser des questions. Etait-il allé trop vite en lui faisant du rentre dedans ? Mais flûte à la fin, ils avaient quand même couché ensemble déjà, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passé par la tête du brun pour l'abandonner comme ça ? Il s'était décidé à le laisser venir, aussi ne l'harcelait-il pas à la fin de chacun de ses cours, se contentant du strict minimum. Mais le blond souffrait de cette absence de réponse, il avait l'impression de n'être devenu qu'un ami aux yeux du brun, un ami en qui il n'aurait même pas confiance. Drago avait déjà empêché Severus de faire la moindre réflexion au brun, le menaçant de parler à Granger, s'il tentait quoique ce soit, ça avait grandement refroidit le Maître des Potions. L'hiver s'installa sur l'école, et excédé, le Serpentard décida de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, il parlerait à Harry, qu'importe la façon de le faire, il trouverait un moyen d'acculer le brun. Pendant ce temps, même Ron et Blaise s'étaient largement rapprocher, et Ginny et Théodore vivaient le parfait amour. Seul lui, Harry et Hermione, oui maintenant il l'appelait par son prénom, il s'était rendu compte de la valeur de la jeune fille et regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, étaient encore célibataires.

Drago avait tout prévu. Il coincerait le brun dans le même couloir où tout ceci avait commencé. Puis il l'emmènerait dans la Salle sur Demande, plutôt que dans sa chambre. Il lui fallait un terrain neutre pour parler avec le Gryffondor. Pourtant le jour venu, Harry n'était pas seul comme il aurait dû l'être. Non, il était accompagné par une Hermione Granger en pleur. Visiblement la jeune fille se remettait d'une sérieuse rupture. Etrange le blond ne se souvenait pas que la jeune fille ait été en couple récemment. Puis il repensa à certains détails qui l'avaient frappé ces derniers temps. Severus avait changé le mot de passe de ses appartements, ne lui en parlant qu'une semaine plus tard, quand le blond s'était plein de ne plus le voir et de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans ses appartements. Puis, la chambre étrangement bien rangée, avec une odeur plus féminine que d'habitude. Severus qui refusait de le laisser dormir dans ses appartements comme avant. Et la lumière se fit. D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son parrain, les yeux brillant de colère. Il en effraya des premières années qui passaient par là. Il entra sans frapper, et eut la surprise de ne voir personne dans le bureau, il se dirigea alors vers les appartements, espérant que le mot de passe n'avait pas changé encore une fois. Heureusement pour lui, Severus n'était qu'en train de le changer, aussi put-il entré, bousculant son parrain.

- Tu veux faire le reproche à Harry d'être trop long, mais toi, qu'as-tu fais à Granger ? hurla-t-il sans préambule.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !!! répondit un peu trop calmement Severus. Je ne vois pas le rapport, c'est une de mes élèves, en plus.

- Le rapport est pourtant simple, à cause de tes conneries, Harry passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi !!! répliqua le blond, sans ce douté une seule seconde que c'était ce que, précisément, le professeur reprochait à Hermione.

- Et bien peut-être qu'ils sont plus proche que proche, se permit de cracher Severus.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je viens de les voir passé, et Hermione était dans un sacré mauvais état, Harry en pleurait presque avec elle, fit posément le blond, un peu trop, peut-être.

Il vit Severus arquer un sourcil. Il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voix. Ça crevait les yeux que la Préfète en Chef ne savait plus où donner de la tête quand il s'agissait de Severus, et que c'était visiblement pareil dans l'autre sens. Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Tu nous critiques de prendre notre temps, et de le gâcher, mais toi, regarde un peu ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait espérer pour rien.

- Potter aussi te fais espérer pour rien, répliqua le professeur.

- Non, non … non tais toi, ce n'est pas vrai … il s'occupe d'Hermione, pour ne pas qu'elle plonge à cause de toi …

- N'importe quoi, ils sont ensemble … s'entêta le maître des potions.

- NON !!! JE TE DIS QUE NON !!!

- Regarde toi Drago, à courir après une chimère, nargua Severus, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais quoi, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Hermione ne te supporte pas, comment le pourrait-elle, elle perd son temps avec toi, tu n'es qu'un glaçon, incapable de fondre même sous la canicule, vociféra Drago, hors de lui.

Severus se crispa violemment, se retenant de frapper son filleul, il lui passait beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas ça, même s'il le pensait lui-même, ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui hurler ainsi. Le blond sortit en courant de l'appartement de son professeur et se rua dans sa salle commune, puis dans son dortoir où il s'effondra en pleur, sous les regards surpris de ses colocataires présents, à savoir Théo et Blaise. Ils échangèrent un regard et entourèrent le blond de leur présence, tentant de l'apaiser au mieux. Pourtant, tout deux savaient que ce n'était pas si simple, ils en voulaient à Harry, mais même Blaise, par le biais de Ron, n'arrivait pas à décrypter le comportement du Gryffondor. La nuit fut dure, pour les trois Serpentard, comme pour leur directeur de maison, qui se mordit les doigts de sa bêtise le lendemain, non seulement il avait une gueule de bois immonde, mais en plus de ça, il se souvenait clairement d'avoir écrit au père de Drago. Jamais le blond n'allait lui pardonner cela. Quand au Gryffondor, ce ne fut pas mieux, le Trio d'Or passa la nuit sur le canapé de leur salle commune, les deux garçons consolant leur meilleur amie avec des mots maladroits mais sincère.

C'est avec la peur au ventre que Severus se montra plus pâle que jamais au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il se fit incendier du regard par son filleul, et ses deux meilleurs amis, ainsi que par trois Gryffondors aux petits soins d'Hermione dont il ne pouvait que constater la pâleur et les traces d'une nuit passée à pleurer. Il s'en voulu d'autant plus qu'il avait eu la même réaction qu'elle. Un soupire las lui échappa, et il sursauta violemment à l'entrée du courrier. C'est tendu qu'il observa son filleul ouvrir une lettre, mais visiblement pas de Beuglante pour lui, du moins pour l'instant, peut-être Lucius n'avait-il pas encore reçu sa lettre, peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir et de la lire. Ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller lui parler en personne. Peut-être même son vieil ami l'aiderait à y voir plus clair dans sa situation avec la Gryffondor. Il déchanta pourtant quand il reçu une réponse de Lucius. Il s'étonna que son ami lui réponde à lui. Avait-il ses propres espions ? Surement, le connaissant. Le directeur de Serpentard se tourna vers ses élèves et observa la longue table de son regard noir. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Pansy Parkingson, et ses deux nouveaux acolytes, Grabbe et Goyle. Elle fixait Drago méchamment. Severus soupira, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller très loin, il avait son espion. Il décacheta la lettre et la lu, s'étranglant un peu plus à chaque mots de son ami. Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

_« Severus, tout d'abord, je ne peux que constater l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel tu as du écrire cette lettre, et cela me désole, pourquoi n'être pas venu au Manoir, on aurait pu se saouler à deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis au courant pour Drago et Mr Potter. Cela ne me plaît pas, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus m'énerver pour rien, laisse donc Drago vivre sa vie, j'improviserais quand il me l'annoncera lui-même, j'ai surpris une lettre qu'il a envoyé à Narcissa où il en parlait, mais j'aimerais qu'il le fasse lui-même plutôt que je le découvre dans son dos. Il est assez grand pour faire ses choix et les assumer. J'ai aussi appris pour la dernière Weasley et le fils Nott, ce qui en soit ne m'étonne pas. Etrangement, comme je me les représente, leur couple me plaît et j'espère que cela durera. Ensuite pour Blaise et Ronald Weasley, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Je suis tombé de haut en apprenant ça. Mais qu'importe ce n'est pas mon fils, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Mais dis moi, Severus, il ne reste que toi à ne pas être casé, est-ce cela la cause de ta cuite ? Ou bien Miss Granger, seule du Trio d'Or dont tu ne m'as pas parlé, y est-elle pour quelque chose ? Vous êtes les deux seuls qui complèteraient le tableau. Dis moi, Dumbledore, comment prend-il ces nouvelles alliances ? Et cette Minerva ? Dis moi tout de leur réaction, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit ainsi, dis moi tout des potins de Poudlard … Ton ami, Lucius. »_

Severus pesta contre son ami, plus commère encore que son épouse. Aussi blond l'un que l'autre ces deux là … Il soupira et enfourna la lettre dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il finit de déjeuner et s'enfuit dans sa salle de classe, prenant le temps de répondre à sa commère de meilleur ami. C'était la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël, il voulait savoir si Drago restait pendant les vacances. Et si Lucius avait maintenu sa visite de mercredi après midi, et si Drago aurait la surprise de le voir, ou s'il était déjà au courant.

Plus loin dans l'école, un blond déprimait, une rouquine se blottissait dans les bras d'un brun, et un black tentait de détendre l'atmosphère aidé de son petit ami rouquin. Un autre brun était plongé dans ses pensées, un bras autour des épaules d'une brunette qui travaillait, tant bien que mal. Le groupé hétéroclite que formait les Serpentard et Gryffondor s'étaient posé sur le bord du lac, dans le froid du mois de décembre. Chacun y allait de son côté pour annoncer ce qu'il ferait pendant les vacances de Noël.

- Blaise et moi sommes invités à la fête du nouvel an par Lucius, annonça Théo. J'aimerais bien que tu viennes, Gin' … avec l'accord de tes parents bien sur …

- Oh, tu es sur Théo ? s'inquiéta la rousse. Je ne vais pas être la bienvenue …

- A mon bras, qu'importe, tu es avec moi, et je me fiche de l'avis de la société, et puis ma mère t'aime déjà alors …

Les deux se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se souriant niaisement. Drago toussota, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul. Et surtout que Blaise, lui ne pouvait pas emmener Ron, leur couple étant trop jeune, il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de faire ça, en plus ils n'avaient même pas officialisé.

- Je vais dans les Alpes, avec mes parents, j'ai besoin de grand air, fit Hermione.

- Je reste ici, ajouta Harry.

De toute manière, il n'avait nul par où aller. Les Dursley n'allaient surement pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts pour les fêtes de fins d'année. Un ange passa. Et le silence sembla s'éterniser. Soudain, Hermione se leva, signalant qu'elle rentrait, elle avait froid. Le groupe la suivit et se scinda en deux dans le Hall. Harry et Hermione, accompagné par un Drago, qui n'avait pas envie d'être seul au milieu des deux couples, se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Les autres disparurent dans les cachots. Drago se posa sur l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque et chose rare, il prit un roman, plutôt qu'un livre d'école, laissant les deux autres travailler sur leurs dissertations respectives. Hermione n'avait pas cours, puisque son professeur était enrhumé, et les cours de Potions, en spécialité étaient finis depuis une semaine. Du moins pour ce semestre. Ne restait plus que l'examen de vendredi matin. Soudain, il se rendit compte que sa poche commençait à chauffer. Il en sortit un parchemin, qu'il reconnu aisément. C'était l'autre moitié de celui qu'il avait offert à Harry. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que le brun ne s'en était pas servi. Il le déplia et eu la surprise de voir l'écriture d'Harry courir sur le parchemin.

_« Non, ne te retourne pas, s'il te plaît … j'ai beau être un Gryffondor, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je manque cruellement de courage. Je suis désolé pour tout, Drago, tellement désolé. Je t'avais promis une semaine et cela me vrille l'estomac tous les jours. Je l'admets sans honte, j'ai eu peur, extrêmement peur. De quoi ? je ne sais pas, souffrir encore, surement, te perdre aussi … Comprends moi, on s'entretue et une heure après on couche ensemble et tu m'annonces que tu m'aimes, que Ginny avait planifié tout ça, que Blaise fantasmait sur Ron, et que Ginny sortait avec Théo … Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu l'amour, d'abord Cho, puis Ginny, pas terrible comme palmarès, comparer au tien en tout cas. Et puis il y a eut cette histoire entre Hermione et Snape. Ron et moi, on la ramassait tous les soirs en pleur dans la salle commune, quasiment. J'admets qu'elle me permettait d'oublier un peu notre histoire. On est allé trop vite, non ? On n'a pas fait les choses dans l'ordre … c'est peut-être ça aussi qui m'a perturbé. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, ce qu'on a fait reviens hanter mes rêves, tu vas me dire, à la place des cauchemars que Voldemort m'envoyait, y a pas photo, je préfère encore ceux que tu m'infliges. T'ais-je déjà dis que Ron m'avait embrassé ? je l'ai repoussé, pour qu'il m'oublie, je ne suis pas fréquentable, j'arrive même pas à être clair avec toi, pas plus qu'avec moi. Tout était embrouillé en moi, ce soir là. Ginny venait de s'afficher avec Théo, à la table des Gryffondor. Ça m'ôtait une épine du pied, mais me propulsait un peu plus vers toi. Et j'avais peur, peur que tu prennes le peu de cœur qu'il me restait et que je ne le revois jamais. Il m'en a fallu du temps. Je sais, et encore une fois j'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas une déclaration, je voulais juste te mettre au courant de ce qui se passait dans ma tête, ça sonne un peu comme une demande de délais en plus. Et ça l'est surement. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. J'ai envie de me blottir contre toi, quand je vois Ginny et Théo le faire. Mais d'un autre côté, je m'en empêche, me disant qu'avec tout ce temps d'écouler, tu ne veux probablement plus de moi. »_

Drago hoqueta. Harry ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin et son écriture lui manquait déjà. C'était comme s'il pouvait entendre sa voix douce et chaude dans sa tête. Mais, un sentiment d'apaisement et de confiance l'envahit, il avait envie de se jeter dans les bras du brun, dont il pouvait sentir le regard sur sa nuque. Il referma son livre, saisit un parchemin qu'il durcit au point d'en faire une planche et répondit.

_« Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Ah, si … je suis absolument … je ne sais même pas quoi dire pour décrire l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis. C'est vrai que dis comme ça, j'ai pas été des plus fins avec toi. C'est malin, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir forcé à me prendre ce matin là, un peu comme si je t'avais violer. Ça me refroidit d'un coup de le dire comme ça. Non, ne répond pas, laisse moi finir. Je t'ai promit de t'attendre une semaine, et ça fait des mois que je t'attends, et ça fait mal. Tu me redonnes espoir, ne le fais pas en vain, ou je ne me maîtriserais pas une deuxième fois. Je t'ai promit de te prendre comme une catin, Potter, et crois je le ferais si tu me fais subir à nouveau ça. En tout cas, je suis fier d'être l'objet de tes fantasmes. Dis moi, dans quel sens le faisons nous dans tes rêves ? En fait, tu sais quoi. Reprenons depuis le début. A partir de maintenant, Potter, je vais te draguer, te draguer vraiment. J'ai été bien trop passif, et si tu n'arrives pas à te décider, je vais te montrer ce que tu rates. Ne doutes jamais de l'emprise que tu as sur moi. Mercredi après midi, mon père vient au château. Il a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, il veut transformer une partie du Manoir en musée des horreurs, il a besoin de témoignage du côté de la Lumière, il va faire une maison hantée, si j'ai bien compris. Je lui annoncerais que toi et moi, c'est du sérieux, et comme toujours, un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Et c'est toi que je veux. D'ailleurs, si on commençait maintenant ? Tu te souviens surement des Milles Baisers, que j'ai mis au point rien que pour toi ? »_

_« Certainement pas dans la bibliothèque. Et je crois que je vais avoir encore plus peur maintenant … enfin, le jeu me plaît … Je doit être maso quelque part … »_

_« Me serais-je tromper de tactique ? Fallait-il que j'aille te chercher plutôt que de te laisser venir ? D'accord, pas la bibliothèque, mais surveille tes fesses, parce que tu as un Malefoy, doublé d'un Serpentard, accroché à ton magnifique postérieur. »_

Il entendit le brun soupirer. Et Drago sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le mercredi après midi, Drago commença son plan. Et Lucius en eut presque peur de lui. Mais finalement il lui sourit fier de lui. Le vieux blond se dit que finalement cette fin d'année allait être particulièrement mouvementée. Il se fit du souci pour Severus tout de même. Il eut soudain l'idée, un peu folle de demander à cette Granger du passé le nouvel an chez eux. Il demanderait à Narcissa de la rendre irrésistible pour leur vieil ami. Oui, d'ici la fin de l'année, son fils et son meilleur ami seraient en couple. Foi de Lucius. Drago lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de ne venir que la deuxième semaine des vacances, il voulait profiter de l'ambiance de Noël pour faire craquer son lion, et Lucius n'eut pas la folie de le contredire, au vu de la lueur mauvaise qui brillait dans les yeux de son fils. La semaine passa et Drago ne lésinait sur rien pour son brun. Nouveaux sorts, attouchements, frustrations, caresses aériennes, souffles qui se perdent dans sa nuque. Harry tremblait rien qu'en le voyant entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il avait du mal à lutter contre la meilleure arme du blond, sa nonchalance et son sourire. De même que son sort favori, les Milles Baisers.

Au début des vacances, c'est à Harry d'inverser les rôles et de courir après le blond. Avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley, qui au début réticents, avaient fini par craquer sous son regard des plus machiavélique. Remus, qui travaillait avec eux, avait lâché qu'il ressemblait à sa mère quand elle était en colère, ou à James quand il avait une bonne farce à faire. Les jumeaux s'étaient rangés du côté du loup garou, amusés par l'idée que leur Harry fasse péter un boulon à Malefoy. Mais Harry ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, faisant rire le loup garou, qui lui assénait qu'il n'était pas si différent de son père que ça. Remus décida alors de prendre cela en main. D'abord, changement de look. Hors de question que garder ces haillons trop grands pour lui. Ils refirent la garde robe du brun, avec l'aide des jumeaux qui fermèrent boutique pour la journée, pour l'occasion. Ils forcèrent Harry à accepter leur argent pour payer. Les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, ils expiaient une dette envers lui. C'est leur fierté qui en prenait un coup, s'il n'acceptait pas. Assez tendu comme ça, Harry accepta de mauvaise grâce. C'est Remus qui choisi, avec l'accord des jumeaux. Jeans moulant, chemise qu'ils lui défendaient de boutonner entièrement, débardeur lui faisant une seconde peau, même les sous vêtements y passaient. En fin d'après midi, le Gryffondor retourna à sa tour, les bras chargés de paquets, se jurant que plus jamais, jamais, on ne le reprendrait à demander de l'aide aux jumeaux, surtout si ceux-ci étaient accompagnés par le loup garou.

- Toi, t'as demandé aux jumeaux de te filer un coup de main ? clama Ron, quand son ami entra dans leur dortoir.

- Je t'emmerde, cingla Harry.

- Hum, soupira le roux.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient tous seuls dans le dortoir pour les vacances. Ron n'avait pas voulu rentrer cette année, il ne voulait pas rater le peu de temps qu'il pourrait passer avec Blaise.

- Tu passes enfin à la phase attaque ? demanda-t-il, étonnamment calme.

- Contre attaque, plutôt, sourit machiavélique Harry.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, alors en quoi t'ont-ils transformé ?

Harry lui fit alors un défilé, comme ses frères, Ron avaient su se montrer persuasif, surement l'influence de Blaise qui ressortait. Le brun attendait presque avec angoisse le verdict de son meilleur ami. Ron mit un certain temps à lui répondre. Mais finalement, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, faisant sursauter Harry violemment.

- Pauvre Drago … jamais il ne tiendra … fais gaffe à tes fesses Harry, parce que comme ça, y a pas que Drago qui va te sauter dessus, fit le roux, entre deux hoquets.

Harry se fichait pas mal des autres, s'il pouvait avoir de nouveau le blond entre les jambes. Il sourit machiavélique, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer totalement le roux, qui haussa un sourcil soucieux.

- Bon et toi, ça avance avec Blaise ? demanda timidement le brun, pas sur de vouloir entendre la réponse de son ami.

- Bof, fit le roux en haussant les épaules. Il est bizarre en ce moment … j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi …

- Il veut peut-être t'emmener à la fête chez les Malefoy, proposa Harry.

- Il ne veut pas y aller … soupira Ron, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais il ne veut pas y aller …

- Sans être indiscret, vous êtes allés jusqu'où ? demanda Harry.

A la rougeur que son ami affichait, il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

- On s'embrasse juste … murmura Ron.

- Peut-être qu'il veut aller … plus loin, proposa Harry, avec précaution.

- C'est pas aussi simple, grogna Ron. On couche pas ensemble le premier soir, alors que notre relation n'est pas claire …

Harry ne releva pas l'allusion et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Répond juste à une dernière question, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Evidemment, fit Ron, avec évidence, avant de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche.

- Alors, dis-moi, de quoi as-tu peur ? ça va faire 4 mois que vous vous tournez autour, il t'aime, tu l'aimes, passez le cap …

- C'est pas si simple, Harry !!! En dehors de toi, Ginny, Théo, Hermione et Drago, personne ne sait pour nous, même pas mes frères, ni mes parents … et s'ils le prenaient mal ? Et s'ils … m'abandonnaient ?

Harry éclata de rire et alla serrer son frère de cœur contre lui.

- Tu crois sérieusement que les jumeaux m'auraient aidé si je les avais dégoûtés ?

- C'est différent, c'est toi …

- Et pour Charlie ?

- Charlie a toujours été un modèle … c'est l'enfant parfait …

- Ron, tu n'es qu'un abruti … lâcha Harry, imitant Hermione à la perfection.

- Ça va hein … j'aimerais bien t'y voir …

- On leur en parle ensemble, alors, j'ai demandé aux jumeaux de garder ça pour eux … et j'ai pas fais la une, que je sache …

- Attends demain, tu verras … souffla le roux.

- Allez, je suis sur que ça va très bien se passer …

Le roux céda, à contre cœur, et ils descendirent dîner, Harry relooké de la tête au pied, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Pour l'occasion, une seule table était mise pour l'ensemble des occupants du château. En fait, à part les Serpentards, et eux, il ne restait que certains professeurs, et une dizaine d'élèves en plus. L'entrée des deux garçons ne passa pas inaperçue. D'abord parce qu'on attendait qu'eux, et ensuite parce qu'Harry avait forcé Ron à enfiler certains de ses vêtements qu'il avait agrandit pour l'occasion. Ginny et Théodore pouffèrent devant l'air de poissons tout juste sortit de l'eau de Drago et Blaise. Les deux Gryffondors se sourirent et s'installèrent. Hermione les félicita pour leur entrée fracassante et sur leur nouveau look. Ron rougit et Harry sourit. Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour le métis de Serpentard, qui semblait l'ignorer, ou le snober. En revanche, Drago et Harry jouaient à celui qui s'enverrait la plus de vannes en un temps record, faisant rire les premières années qui déprimaient de rester ici. A la fin du repas, Blaise se leva le premier, et adressa un regard étrange à Ron, qui partit le rejoindre, sans plus d'explication.

- Blaise, attend !!! cira-t-il, suivant le métis dans les couloirs de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Le métis s'arrêta soudainement, surprenant le roux qui lui rentra dedans. Blaise ne comprit pas pourquoi Ron pestait contre son meilleur ami et ses idées tordues. Mais sur le coup, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il plaqua le roux contre le mur le plus proche et lui dévora la bouche, glissant ses mains sur la chute de rein du roux. Il frémit en l'entendant gémir, accentuant ses caresses.

- Blaise, gémit le roux. Attends …

- Pourquoi ? s'impatienta le métis.

- Déjà on est dans un couloir, ensuite, si tu m'expliquais ce que tu fais ?

Le brun s'écarta, déçu, mais le roux le rattrapa.

- T'enfuis pas cette fois, répond moi, Blaise, exigea le roux, inquiet.

- Ron, ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble, et on fait que s'embrasser, ça fait moment que je veux aller plus loin, avec toi, mais j'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu en penses, j'ai pensé qu'en t'habillant ainsi, tu …

Le roux se blottit contre lui, nichant son visage dans le cou du Serpentard.

- Pardon, Blaise, je sais … moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, mais …

- Mais quoi Ron, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? s'emporta le métis.

- Bien sur que si, là n'est pas la question, répliqua le roux, piqué au vif. J'ai … j'ai peur, voilà pourquoi …

- Oh, Ron … je suis désolé de m'être emporté, se désola Blaise, en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps du roux. Suis moi, je veux dormir avec toi … juste dormir, je ne ferais rien, je te le promets. Je veux juste t'avoir dans mes bras, cette nuit. C'est un bon moyen de commencer ?

Le roux acquiesça et suivit le métis jusque dans son dortoir, où le Serpentard lui prêta un bas de pyjama. Puis les deux garçons se couchèrent dans le lit du métis, le roux nichant sa tête dans son épaule, caressant le ventre du métisse. Jusque tard dans la nuit, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, coinçant au milieu un baiser enflammer, des mots doux. Blaise câlinait son roux, avec tendresse et passion, le laissant découvrir les plaisirs du corps avec volupté. Il prenait son temps, cajolant Ron, le laissant venir à son rythme. Il avait un peu peur que Drago ne revienne au dortoir pour la nuit. Mais le blond ne montra pas le bout de son nez aristocratique au dortoir. Surement entrain de se battre avec Potter. A croire que c'était leur aphrodisiaque personnel. S'il savait … Car oui, pas si loin que ça au dessus de leur tête, l'unique table de la Grande Salle était secouée de rire sous les joutes verbales que se lançaient Harry et Drago. Même Severus et Hermione s'y mettais sous le sourire espiègle du vénérable directeur. Et quand il ne resta plus que le directeur et les deux étranges couples, Dumbledore fit remarqué, très innocemment, qu'il était ravi de la nouvelle entente entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Mais, monsieur, répliqua Drago, ça n'a rien d'une entente, Potter est un idiot, Granger, une Sang de Bourbe, et Weasley, une belette, rien n'a changé …

- Non, tu reste la fouine, je suis d'accord, approuva Harry.

- M. Malefoy, vous êtes vous déjà demandé quel était le pouvoir des mots ? demanda le directeur.

- Le pouvoir des mots ?

- Une théorie selon laquelle, les mots auraient un certain pouvoir, quand ils sont prononcés d'une certaine façon, expliqua Severus.

- Prenons un exemple, ajouta le directeur. Quand vous détestez quelqu'un, que vous le détestiez vraiment, cela s'entend, quand vous le dîtes à cette personne, les mots sont pleins de sens, ils sont vérités, mais quand en fait, vous ne dîtes cela que pour que la personne que vous prétendez détester vous accorde un peu d'attention, alors les mots sont creux … je suis sur que vous avez déjà senti cette différence, j'en suis sur …

- En effet, répondit Drago, vaincu.

- Bien, sur ce, les enfants, il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher …

Les dits enfants se levèrent, suivis par les deux adultes et séparèrent dans le Hall. Le directeur monta dans son bureau sans se retourner. Severus partit en direction des cachots, accompagné par une Hermione déterminée. Drago hésita à rentrer dans son dortoir, il savait que Blaise voulait être seul avec son petit ami. Il se sentit soudain seul. Il soupira et sursauta en se sentant attiré vers un couloir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant, pour y venir presque tous les lundi matins depuis la rentrée.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond, indécis.

- Pourquoi tu restes pendant les vacances ? répondit Harry, hargneux.

- Tu avais l'intention de te taper un premier année dans mon dos ? répliqua le Serpentard.

- N'importe quoi, avoua Harry. C'est juste que … Non, rien, ça n'a pas d'importance …

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il sentit la pression du corps d'Harry sur le sien disparaître, et le brun s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers son dortoir.

- Harry !!! rappela Drago, se traitant d'imbécile. Attend moi …

Il rattrapa le brun devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui gardait la salle commune. Il lui demandait quelque chose qui ne semblait pas lui faire très plaisir, mais elle finit par accepter, et le Gryffondor disparu dans sa salle commune, le tableau en bouchant l'entrée quand le blond y parvint.

- S'il vous plaît, je suis préfet en chef, je dois parler à Potter !!! exigea Drago, les yeux flamboyant.

- Qu'avez-vous à lui dire ? votre entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor dépendra de votre réponse …

- Hein ?

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Que voulait le brun ? Il soupira.

- Je voudrais mettre les choses au clair entre lui et moi … j'en peux plus d'attendre … je le veux … fit le blond, décidant que la sincérité était de mise.

- Bien … mais que cela ne s'ébruite pas, je risque ma place, répondit la Grosse Dame, touchée.

- Je vous en fais la promesse, vous avez la parole du Prince des Serpentard, assura Drago.

Le portrait fit la grimace, et le laissa entrer. Il pénétra dans une grande pièce, chaleureuse, pas si différente de sa salle commune, si ce n'est que les canapés étaient en daim, et non en cuir, qu'ils étaient rouge carmin aux coutures d'or, ainsi que les coussins qui les ornaient. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée au moins aussi grande que celle de sa salle commune. De nombreux bureaux étaient contre les murs, sous les fenêtres. Pas de trace de Potter. Il essaya de monter au dortoir, mais impossible, les escaliers disparaissaient pour devenir un toboggan. Il soupira et finit par s'installer devant la cheminé, serrant un coussin contre lui, imaginant que c'était le corps du Gryffondor qui lui faisait oublier qui il était. Il se sentait bien ici, il faisait chaud, et pas humide, c'était complètement à l'opposer de sa salle commune. Bien sur, il n'y faisait pas froid, du moins pas un froid thermique, non, c'était juste les élèves qui étaient froid. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de discussion, et quand il entrait tout le monde se taisait. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu n'être personne. Il soupira. La chaleur lui montait à la tête, il allait s'en dormir. Enfin, avant de sentir des lèvres se poser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il sursauta et soupira de bien être.

- Harry … gémit-il.

- Oui ? lui répondit une voix, toute proche de son oreille droite.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? s'exclama le blond. Donne moi une réponse maintenant !!! TOUTE SUITE !!!

Le Gryffondor sourit, et vint se placer devant le blond qui s'était levé et avait lâché son coussin. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et les fit descendre le long de ses bras, jusqu'à prendre une main dans chacune des siennes. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te répondre maintenant, mais tu devras attendre Noël … soit patient petit prince des Serpentards, bientôt tu m'appartiendras vraiment … répondit Harry, d'une voix de plus en plus basse, qu'à la fin Drago n'entendit plus rien.

- Je veux ma réponse Potter, est-ce que j'ai encore le droit d'espérer sans souffrir ?

- Oui, tu peux, non tu ne souffriras pas … pas de mon rejet en tout cas … répondit Harry.

- Alors prends moi encore … maintenant !

- Non, pas encore … pas maintenant … répondit Harry, désolé.

- Harry, j'en ais assez de t'attendre. J'ai envie de toi, je dois me retenir à chaque fois que je te vois, en plus habillé comme ça, je ne vais pas me retenir si facilement, s'énerva le Serpentard.

- Viol moi … lança Harry, depuis son épaule.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ma parole … souffla Drago.

- Non, fais le …

- Harry, je vais vraiment le faire, il vaut mieux que je parte, murmura Drago, se sentant déjà partir.

II se dégagea du brun et s'enfuit dans sa chambre de Préfet en chef. Il savait que ce n'était pas le soir à aller voir son parrain. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se rendant compte de son érection déjà douloureuse. Mais pourquoi Potter le faisait souffrir ainsi ? Se vengeait-il de ces années de haine ? La douche froide était à exclure, d'abord pas envie de se lever, ensuite, il était trop mal en point pour que la simple douche froide soit suffisante. Il soupira et retira son pantalon et son boxer, puis sa chemise et se caressa, imaginant les mains d'Harry à le place des siennes. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour venir, il nettoya les draps et se roula en boule, pleurant tout son soul sur ce manque de réponse claire de la part du Gryffondor, qui, et le blond l'ignorait, s'en mordait les doigts beaucoup plus haut, dans la tour des Rouges et Or. Le brun saisit le coussin que Drago avait tenu fermement contre lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur qu'il respira à plein poumon, il s'allongea sur le canapé et plongea son regard émeraude dans les flammes qui rugissaient dans l'âtre, indifférentes à son mal être. Il soupira et finit par s'endormir là. Demain était un autre jour paraissait-il.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Hermione affichait un air satisfait d'une jeune fille qui avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Ron et Blaise ne se cachaient même plus, et se couvaient du regard, et Drago avait les yeux rougit et bouffis. Cette constatation coupa l'appétit à Harry qui ne mangea à peine plus que Drago. Il affichait un air coupable et contrit. Il s'en voulait pour la veille, il n'aurait jamais du le laisser entrer dans la salle commune, il n'avait pas voulu faire ça au départ, il voulait juste câliner un peu son blond. Et au final, ils s'étaient disputés. Encore. Mais ce soir, cela changerait. Il ferait tout pour. Il se l'était promit. Ce soir, son blond sera comblé, et ça lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Il ne savait pourtant pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour le faire venir à la Salle sur Demande. Il savait de Ron qu'il passerait la nuit avec Blaise, dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il savait aussi qu'Hermione serait avec Severus, ou à défaut dans sa chambre de préfète. Il avait pensé à la chambre de Préfet de Drago, mais si Hermione était dans la pièce à côté … Ou alors, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors … oui mais le problème était toujours là, comment y amener Drago ? C'est Ron qui répondit à la question. A la plus grande joie du brun.

- Ça vous dit de réveillonné dans notre salle commune ? demanda soudainement le roux.

- Oui, bonne idée, Ron, approuva Hermione, se tournant vers les premières années, qui hochèrent la tête, heureux d'être pris en compte.

Il y avait parmi eux deux sœurs jumelles, l'une à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard qui sautèrent de joie.

- Puisque j'ai le choix, grogna Drago, sous le coup de coude de Blaise.

- Bien, sourit Ron. Alors, va pour ça rendez-vous ce soir, à 19h30 devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Vous avez l'accord du directeur, quand même ? demanda un Pouffsoufle.

- Bien sur microbe, répliqua Drago de mauvaise humeur.

- Ben c'est pas évident, au vu du regard qu'il vous lance, gigantor (faut j'arrête la nuit au musée, je sais x)), répliqua le petit sur le même ton.

Drago sursauta, en fusillant du regard le petit qui osait lui répondre ainsi.

- En effet, M. Krüger, mais je pense que Monsieur Weasley n'avait en tête que les septièmes années, aussi, je vous propose un lieu plus neutre, fit le directeur, en réponse au Pouffsouffle, avant que Drago ne réplique.

- Bon, réfléchit Ron. Mais quelque part, c'est pas plus mal, qu'ils soient là, fit-il en désignant les petits. La Grande Salle vous paraît-elle mieux ?

- Pourquoi pas, oui, répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire.

- Bon très bien, même heure, conclut Ron, alors qu'il recevait des coups de pieds de ses voisins qu'il embêtait depuis un moment.

Harry sourit, il avait son plan pour faire venir le blond, il suffisait juste de le retenir et de l'entrainer à sa suite dans les étages, ce qui en soit ne serait pas extrêmement dur. Il attendit la soirée avec fébrilité. Il avait tout ses cadeaux, et en profiterait pour les distribuer ce soir. Sauf celui du blond, il faudra attendre d'être seul pour ça. Ron et Blaise proposèrent un match de Quidditch, avec les plus jeunes qui acceptèrent. Il manquait une personne pour faire les deux équipes. Mais Hermione refusait catégoriquement de monter sur un balai. Drago eut alors l'idée de trainer le professeur des potions en dehors de ses cachots. Au grand damne d'Hermione et des premières années. Et surtout du dit professeur. Mais il finit par céder aux assauts de son filleul, faisant jurer de ne pas répéter ça à qui que ce soit. Finalement Hermione se retrouva à arbitrer depuis le sol, défense de sortir de son champ de vision, sous peine de hors jeu. Elle s'avéra sévère mais juste, elle n'épargnait aucune des deux équipes, frappant avec égalité et indifférence. Ils finirent sur un formidable ex aequo. Et 7ème et 1ère années sortirent du terrain pour l'heure du déjeuner, ils entrèrent d'un seul homme dans la Grande Salle, l'animant par leur simple présence, discutant du match, oubliant la présence du professeur de potion qui s'avéra être un très bon gardien. Certains complimentaient les talents d'Harry, d'autres vantaient le calme de Drago, la férocité de Blaise ou la ténacité de Ron, ou encore l'impartialité d'Hermione, la rapprochant du professeur McGonagall.

Enfin, la soirée arriva, après un après midi bataille de boule de neige, où cette fois, Hermione participa. Ils rentrèrent trempés, mais heureux. Chacun avait transformé sa boule de neige en l'effigie de sa maison pour se battre contre les autres. Hermione avait même symbolisé un lion et un serpent s'enlaçant, ainsi qu'un aigle et un blaireau qui jouaient ensemble. Drago avait transformé son serpent en loup garou, pour effrayer les petits, faisant rire Blaise. Et Harry répliqua en lui envoyant un sombral et Ron un scrouts à pétard. C'était amical, mais on sentait que le blond n'était pas entièrement détendu, et Harry s'en souciait, il était au petit soin, même s'il était repoussé systématiquement. Il sentait que sa mission ne serait pas si simple le soir venu. Enfin, il y penserait plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle que les professeurs avaient décorée pour l'occasion. On distribua les cadeaux. Ron reçu d'Hermione un bracelet d'or blanc qui lui permettait de la contacter en cas de problème, Harry reçu le même. La jeune fille offrit au métis un mp3, dont elle savait qu'il en rêvait, elle l'avait modifié pour qu'il fonctionne à Poudlard. Blaise offrit à son amant un balai miniature noir et argent sur lequel volait un mini Blaise.

- Pour toujours être avec toi, avait murmuré le métis à son oreille.

Il offrit à Drago un livre sur les potions appliquées, avec l'aide du professeur de potion, il offrit à Hermione la nouvelle édition de « l'Histoire de Poudlard, revue et corrigée par les Serpentards » écrit de sa propre main, et Harry obtint un vif d'or qui transportait les messages. Ron offrit à son meilleur ami, avec la complicité de tous les Weasley, un vieux livre sur les créatures magiques trouvé par Charlie en Roumanie. Il offrit à Hermione le livre dont elle rêvait depuis leur sortie à Pré au Lard, sur les runes anciennes. Il offrit à Drago, avec Hermione, un pendentif qu'il lui défendit d'ouvrir avant de se retrouver seul avec Harry. Le blond ne chercha pas outre mesure à savoir ce que renfermait le médaillon. Enfin, le dernier garçon des Weasley offrit à son amant un secret que seuls eux partageraient ce soir. Ce fut au tour de Drago d'offrir ses cadeaux. Il tendit à Blaise un coffret avec toute sorte de poisons qui ont été rendus célèbre par leur utilisation à travers l'histoire. Il offrit à Ron une bague qui était orné d'un rubis et d'une émeraude, il lui expliqua que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Blaise il le saurait par le biais de la bague. Enfin, le blond se tourna vers Harry et lui offrit, un sourire cynique au coin des lèvres, un collier de chien. _« Pour ne jamais oublier que tu m'appartiens »_ était écrit sur la carte qui accompagnait le collier. Enfin, Harry offrit à Ron et Blaise deux cahiers, leur permettant de communiquer en temps réel, même séparés de millions de kilomètre. Sous entendu, pendant les cours, par exemple. Il offrit à Hermione une boîte de maquillage magique, qui s'adapterait en fonction de ce qu'elle voulait comme effet. Et en se tournant vers Drago, il lui offrit avec le même sourire que le blond tantôt, un paquet de boxers ornés de son image mouvante. _« Parce que je sais que tu fantasmes dessus depuis longtemps »_ avait-il écrit sur la carte, suivis d'un _« rejoins-moi à la Salle sur Demande »_.

On proposa karaoké, danse, slow, on riait, on mangeait à s'en éclater la panse, mais on ne buvait pas, même les adultes restés au château. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard que les maisons étaient si bien soudées, ainsi que les différentes années. Le professeur Dumbledore était fier de ses élèves, malgré les cadeaux puériles que s'étaient offert les 7ème années. Il en riait encore de la tête d'Harry et Drago en voyant leur cadeau. Bah, la jeunesse, autant qu'ils en profitent non ? Ça passait tellement vite. Bien sur le directeur n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'aucun de ces 7ème année ne dormirait dans son lit ce soir, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, pour une fois, Harry vivait normalement, sans menace au dessus de sa tête. Le vieux directeur pouvait mourir en paix, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Bien sur s'il pouvait encore veiller sur quelques générations de plus, il ne dirait pas non. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais s'il venait quand même à trépasser, il le ferait serein et presque sans regret. Presque bien sur, mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, alors à quoi bon encore ressasser tout ça ? Il soupira, et finalement clôtura une soirée de débauche comme Poudlard n'en avait plus connu depuis que les Maraudeurs avaient quitté ses murs.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ron et Blaise s'isolèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione squatta les appartements de Severus, et les premières années retournèrent à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry se dirigea donc vers la Salle sur Demande, suivi de près par un blond maussade qui pestait contre lui et ses idées farfelues. Harry ouvrit la porte de la mystérieuse salle, poussant le blond à l'intérieur. Ce n'était qu'une chambre éclairée par des centaines de bougies volantes, qui se déplaçaient pour les laisser passer. Un grand lit trônait au milieu, baigné par le rayon de la pleine lune. Les draps carmin étaient fais et un édredon noir assurait que la chaleur de leur corps serait conservée. Harry traîna presque de force le Serpentard récalcitrant jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea, se mettant à califourchon au dessus de son ventre.

- Descend de là toute suite Potter !!! siffla Drago, en colère.

- Tu sais que tu es encore plus beau en colère que d'habitude ? demanda innocemment Harry.

- Mais pourquoi je suis venu … qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? murmura le blond. Tu vas encore jouer avec moi et me laisser comme la dernière fois.

- Non … répondit simplement le brun.

Drago soupira de dépit et détourna le regard.

- Si tu n'es pas prêt à me prendre, cette nuit, comme toutes celles qui suivent, laisse moi partir, asséna le Serpentard.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à faire ça, non … souffla Harry. Et si, ce soir tu te laissais aller à prendre ce que je t'offre ? ajouta-t-il, mutin.

Le prince des Serpentard plongea son regard orageux dans les orbes émeraude de celui qui le dominait de tout son poids. De quoi voulait parler le Survivant ? Il ne le suivait plus.

- Tu m'as fait une promesse, Drago, celle de me prendre comme une catin, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai même demandé de me violer hier … je veux que tu le fasses, je veux que cette fois, ce soit toi, en moi … susurra le brun, avec un sourire mesquin, faisant courir son souffle sur le visage du Serpentard qui soupira de bien être.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il, plus tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Le blond passa ses doigts sous la chemise de coton noir, mais Harry l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, le faisant redescendre sur terre.

- Laisse moi commencer … quémanda Harry.

Le Gryffondor savait que s'il voulait faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'abandonne aux mains du Serpentard, pas maintenant. Il se redressa, bougeant son bassin sur le ventre du blond qui gémit. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il déboutonna lui-même sa chemise, caressant la peau qu'il découvrait, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons durcis, s'amusant du regard enflammé du blond qui avait fini par comprendre ce que son amant voulait, il le laissa donc faire, savourant le spectacle. Harry commença à gémir doucement le nom du Serpentard, il continuait de se caresser et fit tomber sa chemise qui atterrit sans bruit sur les jambes du blond dans son dos. Ses mains continuèrent de descendre alors que Drago se mordait la lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang tellement il avait envie d'être ces mains baladeuses. Harry fit glisser ses mains dans son pantalon, le faisant gonfler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il gémit doucement, en sentant ses mains sur sa propre érection. Puis de son autre main, il ouvrit le pantalon, faisant de la place à son érection et sa main qui s'activait dessus. Il s'écroula sur le blond, juchant sa tête dans son épaule, il lui présenta deux doigts de sa main libre, que Drago lécha avec l'énergie du désespoir de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Toujours en se masturbant, Harry fit rentrer ses doigts dans son corps, et imita maladroitement les mouvements que le blond lui avait enseigné, des mois plus tôt.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser faire ça, réprimanda le blond, toujours incapable de bouger.

- Drago, gémit le Gryffondor.

- Vient, Harry, vient … sourit le blond.

Ces seuls mots suffirent pour que le brun ne libère la pression de son sexe et se répande sur le la chemise du blond. Il retira ses doigts de son corps, et caressa la douce chemise de soie verte. Drago laissa son amant reprendre son souffle, lui caressant le dos avec passion et tendresse. Il lui avait offert son plus beau cadeau. La vision d'Harry se touchant en prononçant son nom était tout simplement à se damner pour l'éternité. Le blond l'entoura de ses bras, restant ainsi, il en avait presque envie de pleurer, tellement il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Il débarrassa son amant des vêtements gênant. Il avait envie de lui plus que jamais. Il se dégagea de dessous du corps avachi sur lui, et se déshabilla en vitesse sous le regard presque noir de désir du Gryffondor. Il grimpa sur le lit, surplombant Harry. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau que le brun lui offrait. Bientôt la chambre improvisée retentit de gémissements à peine contenus, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'héritier Malefoy. Le sexe du brun se gonfla à nouveau, et frotta contre celui du blond, les faisant gémir de concert.

- Harry, tu es prêt ? demanda toute fois le blond.

- Oui … répondit le brun, un peu anxieux.

Pour le rassurer un peu, le Serpentard le prépara selon ses soins, puis se présenta à son entrée, qu'il força d'un coup sec qui fit hurler le Gryffondor de douleur et de plaisir. Il sentait la verge pulsée contre ses chaires maltraitées, et la sensation était des plus grisantes. Drago ne bougea plus pendant un petit moment, mais Harry s'impatienta vite et souleva ses reins. Le Serpentard comprit et commença à aller et venir en lui. Il prenait son amour avec tendresse et passion, réalisant son plus pur fantasme. Il se remplissait des sons, des odeurs, des sensations, tout lui semblait tellement parfait d'un coup. Il était tout simplement heureux d'être là, à recueillir ce qu'il espérait qu'Harry ne donnerait à personne d'autre. Et la simple pensé de posséder entièrement le Survivant suffit à le faire venir, entrainant le dit Survivant à sa suite. Le Serpentard ne tint pas longtemps sur ses coudes, sur lesquels il s'était campé, juste le temps de se retirer du merveilleux corps du Gryffondor, puis il s'écroula sur l'épaule du brun qui entoura son corps encore frémissant de Drago. Ils restèrent comme ça, enlacés et silencieux un moment qui aurait du ne jamais être brisé.

- Dray, chéri, couvrons-nous, on va attraper froid comme ça, appela doucement Harry, caressant la colonne vertébrale.

- Non, je veux pas bouger, tant que tu seras là, j'aurais pas froid, bouda le blond.

- Fais pas l'enfant, Drago, gronda Harry, avec un grand sourire.

Drago avait l'air d'un enfant à qui l'ont allait prendre son jouet préféré. Mais le brun le fit bouger à l'aide de chatouille. Il le releva, le tenant dans ses bras, il défit les draps, et se blottit dedans, le blond toujours contre son épaule. Harry allait s'endormir quand il entendit Drago lui demander :

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, au fait …

- On couche ensemble Drago, ça n'est pas suffisant comme réponse ? répondit Harry.

- Non, je veux l'entendre …

- Drago Malefoy, voulez-vous sortir avec moi ? demanda solennellement Harry.

- On ne sort pas ensemble, chez les sangs purs, on se marie … mais je vais faire une exception avec toi … se moqua Drago.

- Ne me demande pas en mariage demain, ou je fuis, rigola Harry.

- Hum … répondit le blond, s'installant confortablement sur le corps d'Harry, qui lui servirait d'oreiller pendant encore longtemps, du moins l'espérait-il, il entremêla leurs jambes et entoura sa taille de ses bras fins.

Le Gryffondor sourit, et cala sa main sur la chute des reins du Serpentard, caressant le bas de son dos, pendant que l'autre main caressait son bras tendu en travers de son ventre.

- Je t'aime, entendit-il faiblement, alors que le blond s'endormait.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry, même si je risque de pas te le dire souvent …

Il le regrettait, mais il avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le blond, alors tant qu'il se sentirait si bien dans ses bras, il ne dirait rien qui puisse le blesser, ils resteraient ensemble sans que les doutes du brun ne viennent interférés dans leur relation, et inquiétés le blond pour rien. C'était malsain, il le savait mais il avait besoin du blond pour se sentir bien. La pensée que Hermione s'était peut-être fait encore rejetée par Snape lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa bien vite, ce soir, il était à Drago, et entièrement à lui. Il avait passé ses trois derniers mois à relever sa meilleure amie, il avait besoin d'une pose pour lui et son couple. Ça lui faisait tellement étrange de parler de lui et Drago comme ça. Il se demanda vaguement si Ginny avait eu ce genre de pensé aussi en sortant avec Théodore. Il rigola doucement, se jurant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras quand il la verrait de nouveau, la couvrant de bisous de remerciement, après tout, tout ça était grâce à elle. C'était son idée stupide qui avait tout enclenché. Il sourit, heureux et s'endormit, s'accrochant au blond. Pour une fois qu'on lui témoignait de l'amour. Peut-être même était-ce la même chose pour Drago, qu'importe, ils découvriraient tout ça ensemble, avec tout ce que cela implique. Dans la nuit, leurs mains se lièrent dans une promesse de l'éternité.

**END**

HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM

J'adore la fin ... je me suis éclatée, bref ...

Je me rends compte que j'ai essayé beaucoup de couple d'un coup et que y en a qui ont un peu (beaucoup) délaissés ...

vous m'en voulez pas trop ?

**L.**


End file.
